wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vaudevillains
In June 2014, Aiden English formed a tag team with Simon Gotch, known as The Vaudevillains. The Vaudevillains made their in-ring debut as a team on the June 19 episode, defeating Angelo Dawkins and Travis Tyler. In August, The Vaudevillains participated in a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship, before losing to The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara and Kalisto) in the final. On the October 30 episode of NXT, The Vaudevillains won a tag team battle royal to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. They received their title match at NXT TakeOver: R Evolution against The Lucha Dragons, but were unsuccessful. After a brief hiatus, The Vaudevillains returned on the June 3, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Jason Jordan and Marcus Louis. On the July 1 episode of "NXT", the Vaudevillains defated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady to become number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championships. On July 15, Blake and Murphy defeated the Vaudevillains to retain their championships after Alexa Bliss interfered. Afterward, Alexa Bliss insulted and slapped them both. General Manager William Regal then announced that there would be a rematch at a later date, meaning that the Vaudevillains have turned face in the process. On August 22, at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn, the Vaudevillains (with Blue Pants as manager) defeated Blake and Murphy (with Alexa Bliss managing) to become NXT Tag Team Champions for the first time. he Vaudevillains were eliminated in the second round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic by Dash and Dawson setting up a future championship match. Their reign came to an end after 61 days when Dawson forced Aiden to submit after the duo disabled his knee with an elevated stomp off the turnbuckle. The pair later failed to regain the titles on the November 25th episode of NXT. The duo once again turned heel after a losing streak continued with a loss to American Alpha when they refused to shake hands with the two, showing a lack of sportsmanship. On the April 7, 2016 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains made their main roster debut as heels, defeating The Lucha Dragons. On the April 11 episode of Raw, the Vaudevillains were announced as one of the teams to participate in the number one contenders tournament for the WWE Tag Team Championship, where they defeated Goldust and Fandango in the first round later that week on SmackDown and The Usos on the April 18 episode of Raw in the semi-finals. At Payback, the Vaudevillains faced Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady in the finals of the tournament, where it would be ruled a no contest following a legitimate head injury Amore suffered during the match. The following night on Raw, the Vaudevillains would be announced as the number one contenders for the titles. The team competed against Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas of The Social Outcasts on the 5th of May episode of Smackdown in a winning effort, after which they were attacked by Colin Cassady. Category:Tag Team